


Two Bullets, One Fire

by InkAndFire



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: George Washington is a Dad, Mild Language, TW for blood, Washingdad, injuries, not literally but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFire/pseuds/InkAndFire
Summary: When both Washington and Hamilton are injured in the middle of a scouting mission, they find themselves lost in the forest. It's dark, and it'll be difficult to find their way back to camp, so they decide to wait out the night. Complications arise, and roles are tossed back and forth. Alexander must tend to Washington as the other man both has, and will do for him. (Aaaand... father-son bonding ensues)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington
Comments: 58
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is actually based on a roleplay I did with someone. Hence this is in a way written for 0k_but_HAMILTON, with whom this story was created. (Please go check them out, their writing is amazing!!! More on them later)
> 
> Anyway, I really really liked writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it!

Washington looked up as Alexander poked his head hesitantly into the tent

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" he asked. 

"Yes, I did. How are you, Alexander?" Washington responded. A little bit of politeness couldn't hurt. He motioned to the chair on the opposite side of his desk, and Alexander sat, looking nervous, exhausted, and excited all at once. Mainly exhausted though. The poor boy looked like he hadn't slept in ages. Washington sat down as well, fully aware that what he was about to do was entirely against his better judgment. Seeming a little confused at the pretense, Alex responded.

"I'm alright, sir. And you?"

"I'm doing well." Alex nodded awkwardly and looked down. "Now," The General continued, bracing himself for his next sentence. "I know you've been hoping for a command, Alexander, and after some thought, I'm willing to finally give you one." Alex's head shot up. "On a few conditions of course."

“Really, sir?” Alex exclaimed. ”Er- I-I mean...W-what are the conditions?" Washington smiled. Alexander was like a small child, excited for a new toy. Although, in comparing the two, he was reminded just why he had been hesitant to grant the boy's wish. It was simply that! He was just a boy. 

"Firstly, you are not to go and meet any attack with your battalion alone. You will have a senior officer or a commander of more experience with you at all times. Secondly, do _not_ take any unnecessary risks. If there is a situation that puts you in more danger than is usual, you allow the other officer to take over. Is that understood?" Alexander nodded excitedly. It seemed as though he had only been half-listening, but that was alright. Alexander was the only one under these extra measures, because, though he'd never admit it to most, Washington had always felt a certain connection with Alexander. As though the young man was the son he never had, despite Alexander's consistent requests not to be called as such. 

“Yes, sir! Understood!” Alex said eagerly. “When do I begin?” he asked.

“Tomorrow if you’d like. We have a routine scouting mission,” Washington responded, and Alex’s smile grew, if possible, wider. The man’s instinct was telling him that Alexander shouldn’t have this responsibility yet, that he should have waited. He quelled these thoughts. He had already given the boy the privilege he had longed for. He couldn’t revoke it now. 

“Thank you, sir! I won’t let you down!” Alexander saluted. Washington copied the action, dismissing him, and Alexander left the tent, a slight spring in his step. Once he was alone yet again, a small smile touched the General’s lips. Of course, he’d never say this out loud, but Alexander was, quite frankly, adorable when he was this excited. As though forever a young boy. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Washington rode out with Alexander and his men, accompanied by Charles Lee and his additional battalion. The ride into the forest was peaceful, though both colonels were on high alert. The cool winter air blew over them, the day was drawing to a close and the sun was low in the sky, making the temperature drop ever lower. Washington had donned a heavier version of his regular coat, as had Lee. Alexander, however, seemed to have been too excited, and had put on nothing more than his typical military clothing. Washington hadn’t had time to scold him before it was time to ride out. As he looked at Alexander, who was shivering the slightest bit, he wondered whether he should lend the boy his jacket. Just when he had made the decision to do so, however, Alexander froze and threw a hand in the air, signaling his men to stop. Lee followed suit, glancing around. The colonels looked at each other briefly, nodding. Alexander looked backward from his horse so he was facing Washington.

“Do you hear that, sir?” he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. Washington furrowed his brow, listening intently, though he heard nothing.  _ Curse old age and cannons ruining my hearing!  _ he thought furiously. 

“What is it you hear, Alexander?” he asked in return, speaking just as quietly.

“That’s just it, sir,” Lee joined in. “It’s quiet, far too quiet…” Alexander nodded.

“No birds, no wildlife noises at all. It’s as though something’s scared them off,” he agreed. Washington felt every muscle in him tense up, he knew what that meant.

“Do you suspect an ambush?” Addressing Alexander, he bit his tongue as he nearly added a ‘son’ to the end of his sentence. Alex nodded again. 

“Could be.”

“Likely, sir,” Lee added, glancing around, on high alert. “We’ll have to watch our- GET DOWN!” 

The air was suddenly thick with bullets. On instinct, Washington ducked his head quickly, before looking back up to see his men in full combat. The determined look on their faces struck pride into the general, and he reached for his own pistol. The moment his fingers touched the metal, however, something tore through his side, leaving only a white hot burning. The force of the bullet caused him to lose his balance, and he fell off his horse, which quickly reared back, fearfully. She bolted directly away from the attacking redcoats, and Washington could only hope she’d find her way back to camp. Looking up, he saw Alexander next to him, looking concerned. He hadn’t heard the colonel’s yell when he’d fallen. If he could make it over to where Washington had landed without being targeted, this couldn’t be that well-coordinated of an attack. Pressing a hand to his side, he sat up and looked at the young man. 

“Get back to the fight, Alexander. Your men need you,” he commanded. Alex glanced back for a split second. 

“The redcoats are distracted, sir. We need to get you back to camp.”

“I’ll be alright, Alexander.” The pain hadn’t hit quite yet. There was a slight burning, but not yet even close to the pain that he knew would soon come. Alexander shook his head. 

“No, sir,” he said, glancing at the wound. “That’s bleeding badly and could easily become infected. We  _ have _ to get you back to camp.” 

“I’ll be  _ fine _ ,” Washington lied yet again. “Now, go. Your men need you.” Alexander bit his lip, and Washington could tell that the boy was going to resist yet again. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but no. We need you." Washington wondered whether he should order him back to the fight or not. The look of determined worry on Alex’s face told him that even if he were ordered, the colonel may not obey. Risking a court-martial that may or may not see him hanged was better than risking his General's life. Washington smiled internally at this. Externally, he just sighed.

"I'm not going to change your mind, am I?" Relief flooded Alexander's face when he realized he wasn't going to have to disobey an order.

"I'm afraid not, sir," he said, helping Washington to his feet. The General threw an arm around Alexander's shoulders just as the pain in his side really hit. It was all he could do not to double over and collapse. Steadying him, Alexander glanced back over his shoulder and made a flurry of hand signals with his non-occupied side. Lee nodded, understanding the message of: I've got to get him out of here, cover our backs. More shots were exchanged, engulfing the area in noise. Alex turned back to the general, and began to help him walk as quickly as he could. "Lee's got our six, but we have to get going, sir." The men were only a few steps away when Alexander stumbled, nearly falling and bringing Washington with him. "Lee!" he called. "Redcoat on my four!" There was a yell as the man was struck in the arm by a shot from Lee.

"I've got you covered! Keep moving, Hamilton!" Alexander did keep moving, though he was limping badly now. Washington, noticing this through the pain in his side, grew concerned.

"Are you alright, son?" he asked, alarmed.

"I-I'm fine, sir," Alex responded through gritted teeth. "We have to keep moving." Washington nodded, doing his best not to show the pain he was in. As they struggled slowly away from the battle, Washington looked down and saw dark red blood soaking the back of Alexander's right leg. 


	3. Chapter 3

The men seemed to have been walking forever. The sun was much lower in the sky, and there was only a couple hours of light left in the day. And yet, they were nowhere. Neither of them wanted to say it, but they seemed to be simply lost. As both men were injured, they had each relied slightly on the other for the directions they headed in. However, _also_ due to the fact that they were both injured, neither of them had been paying much attention as to where they were. Lifting the blood-soaked hand from his side, Washington was relieved to see that the bleeding had slowed quite a bit, though it had not fully stopped yet. He'd been applying pressure the entire time they were walking. It had hurt like hell, and he had nearly cried out a few times, but he just quelled the noise and gritted his teeth, not wanting to frighten Alexander. The bleeding had slowed, so it was certainly worth it, but he'd hate to do it again. Having been shot many times, before, he hoped never to experience it again each time a bullet pierced his skin. The shot was just deep enough to not be considered a graze. He guessed that the redcoat had aimed for his hand, which was by his gun, as he taught his own men to do. 

Finally, Alexander came to a stop, leaning heavily on a tree, and Washington did the same. Alex finally said what neither of them wanted to hear, but both knew. 

"We should have been back at the camp by now." Washington nodded, though he was more concerned by the weakness of Alexander's voice. As far as he knew, the boy had never been shot before, and leg wounds were certainly one of the more painful kinds. Though they were almost never lethal. Looking around, Alexander spoke again. “I don't recognize this area… I-I’m sorry, sir.” Washington turned to the young man, a soft expression on his face. 

“Don't apologize, Alexander. We’ll find camp,” he said. Doing his best to reassure himself as well as Alex, who was glancing around.

“It’ll be dark soon, and you’re wounded.”

“So are you,” Washington said, though he was stating the obvious. Alexander shook his head. 

“I’ll be alright, sir.” The moment the words were out of his mouth, the boy shifted his weight onto his injured leg, yelping in pain, and nearly collapsing. Washington grabbed Alexander’s shoulders and helped to steady him. 

“You were saying, son?” he asked, a small smile on his lips. Alexander gritted his teeth in pain, straightening up again, a look of embarrassment etched across his features.

“I’ll be fine,” he repeated, though with a slightly harsher tone, possibly due to the additional 'son' that had been added. “You’re in worse condition than I am. It’s just my leg, sir.”

“It could still get infected, regardless of whether or not it is an immediate threat to your life,” Washington countered, still keeping his tone neutral.

“As could your _own_ injury! I’m far more expendable than yourself, sir.”

“ _Don't,_ Alexander.” The General’s voice was suddenly firm. “ _No-one_ is expendable. Least of all yourself.” Alexander looked slightly taken aback, but he quickly adjusted his face into a small smile. 

“All I meant, sir, is that I’m sure they could all get along without me. The men need their general though.” Washington shrugged, but dropped his shoulders quickly from the pain the motion brought with it.

“There are other generals,” he said. 

“None as good as yourself,” Alex added. Washington sighed. This back-and-forth was pointless. Alexander caught his expression and went on hastily. “A-Anyway, even if the camp were just through there-” he pointed up ahead. “Getting anywhere will be difficult if we’re staggering around like, pardon the analogy, sir, like wounded animals.”

“There’s nothing to pardon, son, you’re correct.” Alex nodded.

“So, should we keep going or wait until morning? It would, quite honestly, be difficult to know where we are, much less where to go when darkness fully falls…” Washington thought for a moment before responding.

“I believe you’re correct. We should try to set up a camp here until morning.” He didn’t add that he also simply didn’t think he could walk much further. As he spoke, he slid his back carefully down the tree so he was sitting next to it. Alex looked alarmed.

“Sir, are you alright? Should I look at the wound?” he asked quickly, sitting as well, though with difficulty because of his leg. Washington shook his head

“I’m alright, son, really. I’ve been shot before.”

“So have I!” Alexander protested, a little too quick for the General’s liking. He raised an eyebrow. 

“Not while in the military you haven’t…” If darkness hadn’t fallen quite so far onto the trees surrounding them, Washington would have sworn Alex’s face was shaded red at the lie. 

“N-Nevermind that,” he said. “If we are going to set up a camp, we should begin.” Washington sighed, partly because of the pain in his side, partly because of how damned stubborn Alexander could be, and partly because he wasn’t looking forward to the task ahead. 

“That we should.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a plot chapter really. It's just Alex and Washington being stubborn idiots...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy! Finally, I'm updating!! Thank you to TeynaIidiam for inspiring me to upload again!  
> Like I said. Literally... just two idiots. I'll provide actual torture to the bois in the next chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Alex leaned against yet another tree. His leg wouldn't let him walk more than four paces without painfully collapsing under him. He sighed in frustration. _I'm fine!_ he thought angrily. _I'm perfectly fine, it just hurts like hell to walk._ Unfortunately, walking was necessary at the moment. It was getting dark, and they needed to have a fire. To have a fire, of course, they'd need wood. It had taken a while to convince the General to allow him to go off on his own, but after a promise not to go far and to be careful, he had left the small clearing in search of burnable material. Once reaching an area that seemed to have many dried and fallen branches, he’d torn off a piece of the light jacket he wore in order to bind his leg. It did little for the pain, though the pressure may help to staunch the bleeding, he reasoned. After collecting a small amount of wood, he was already exhausted, given the amount of effort it took to pick up a branch without his leg betraying him. He moved to lean against a tree yet again, but just as he’d feared, his leg buckled under him, causing him to fall forward into the tree with a yell. Cursing himself for falling and dropping what little wood he'd been able to pick up, he almost didn't hear the General call to him.

"Alexander?" The older man's voice was still a bit weak, though very clearly accented with worry. 

"I-I'm fine, sir!" Alexander called back, though the strain in his own voice surely gave him away. He was so focused on retrieving the dropped wood, that he didn't notice the General come up behind him.

“I’ve learned not to trust you in regards to your wellbeing a long time ago, son. You’re clearly not fine.” Alex jumped when Washington spoke. His face immediately flushed with embarrassment at being seen this way. _Of course he'd come to check on you! You idiot!_ he thought angrily.

“Sir! You shouldn’t have gotten up!” he said. “I’m fine, really.” Washington shook his head.

“No, Alexander. You were shot. Generally, people don't consider that to be fine.” Alexander didn't smile.

“I wasn’t the only one shot, sir. You’re in worse condition than I am. Like I said before, it’s just my leg, and-”

“And you’re trying to walk on that leg,” Washington said, cutting the colonel off. “If you keep it up, you’ll quickly be in far worse condition than myself.” 

“At least I can prevent _your_ wound from becoming worse. You really shouldn’t have come, you need to rest.” At this, the General nearly rolled his eyes.

“You need to rest and take care of yourself as well.”

“As I said, sir, I’ll be fine,” Alex said, pushing himself up to a full standing position using the tree. He then leaned up against said tree and raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘See? I’m fine’. Washington just sighed, sounding exasperated. Alexander continued. “You on the other hand, are far more important than I am. You command a whole army for God’s sake! _You_ are the one who should rest!” he said loudly. It wasn’t quite a yell, but it certainly wasn’t his normal speaking volume either. Washington simply raised an eyebrow in response, and Alexander’s eyes widened as he realized how commanding he’d sounded. “Oh, God… I-I’m sorry, sir! I-I didn’t mean to-” But Washington was smiling. 

“Alexander, we’re alone out here. I think we can drop the formalities. It’s alright, son,” he said gently. Alex nodded, still looking down, his face still tinged pink with embarrassment. 

“You-” he began, but he caught himself and restarted. “ _We_ should get back to camp, sir,” he said, still not meeting Washington’s eyes in hopes that his expression wouldn’t betray his thoughts. _You’ve barely gotten a command and look what you’ve done! You’ve basically gotten him shot! You insisted he’d come along to ‘see what you could do’, and now he’s been shot! Smart move, Alexander, smart move. And of course, after he tries to check up on you, you try to give_ him _orders! Pull yourself together, damn it!_ His mind was racing with these thoughts, but his face stayed neutral as he looked up when Washington spoke.

“As long as you don't try to walk anywhere other than the campsite, Alexander. You need to rest.” his gaze was firm, but his voice was gentle. Alex nodded, an unspoken, defeated agreement. 

“I-I don't know if I can get this wood back to camp, sir…” He glanced over at the aforementioned pile of wood, forgotten a while ago. “I-I’m sorry…” he added. _Stop stuttering! Pull. Yourself. Together!_ he scolded himself. He looked down again, appearing half ashamed, and half furious with himself. 

“That’s alright, son. I can get it,” Washington said kindly, walking over to the pile. When he bent to retrieve some of the logs, however, a sharp, pained inhale from the man snapped Alex out of his thoughts.

“No, sir, I-I can try again!” he said hastily, as Washington straightened again, wincing. 

“Not right now, Alexander.” Alex shook his head. 

“Really, sir, I can get it. You should rest. I’ll bring the wood back. Don't worry, I won’t be long, it’s the middle of winter, we need a fire. I’ll be back soon.” Washington just sighed in response. 

“Very well, but only carry what you can, and be careful on that leg, son.”

“Yes, sir…" Alexander looked up only after Washington had turned to go back to the makeshift camp. _It got dark fast... I don't want to trip over this damn leg more than is unavoidable… I know! I’ll just bring enough wood to make one small, personal fire for him. I… I don't need one. I’ll be fine._

Alexander’s logic was, of course, flawed, but as usual, he disregarded his own injury to focus on the other person. This was an action that had gotten him into some tough situations in the past, and would no doubt do so again very soon… He knelt on the forest floor, nearly crying out in pain when his leg collapsed under him. Gathering just the right amount of wood for a small fire to last all night, he somehow managed to stand and begin struggling back to the clearing where Washington sat, waiting for his aide-de-camp to return. Preferably with as little strain on his leg as possible, but of course, he couldn’t expect much. It was, of course, Alexander.

* * *

When Alexander finally reached camp, Washington looked up from what seemed to be quiet contemplation. 

“You’re limping, Alexander,” was the first thing he said. “Badly too. I suggest you get some rest.” Alex merely grimaced.

“With all due respect, sir, I was shot. I’ll be limping for a good while, but yes, I suppose I should rest, and I will after I get this built,” he said, dropping the pile of wood near the General. It took him only a minute to set up the small fire structure. Washington noticed the small amount of wood but decided to avoid commenting. Alexander pulled something out of his jacket pocket and struck it against a rock. A small flame sputtered to life between his fingers. A match. “We’re lucky I happened to have a few of these with me. I usually keep some in my pocket in case I intend to stay up late writing and plan to relight a candle. I forgot to remove them before riding out.” Washington nodded in approval. Now was one of the rare times he was glad that his former aide-de-camp worked so late into the night. The fire roared into existence when Alex lit it, and he moved back, just out of reach of the little heat the flames provided. Awkwardly, he curled up into a small ball and shut his eyes. Washington quirked an eyebrow when he saw the boy so far away from the soothing flames. _He’ll freeze if he stays away from the fire the entire night,_ he thought. 

Alexander’s thoughts weren’t nearly so put together. _This is a little awkward … do I just say goodnight? That sounds way too informal… Oh! I should have offered to look at the wound for him! I mean, I’m no medic, but I’m sure I could do something. I’ll do it in the morning. Maybe I shouldn’t have walked that much… Oh just go to sleep, Alexander!_ he scolded himself. But he didn’t. He lay awake for a while, looking up at the sky, wondering if it would, and hoping it wouldn’t snow. Finally, he relaxed a little, still shivering. Washington frowned when he saw the small tremors running through the boy.

“You can come closer to the fire, son…” he said, though, admittedly, he wasn’t sure why it needed to be spoken. Alex gave a small start and looked up. 

“N-No, sir, that’s alright. I-It’s for you. We certainly don't need you to fall ill.” Of course, that didn't make much sense. The only real and logical reason Alexander had chosen to move so far away was the fact that it was simply awkward. It was strange for Alexander, being this isolated with his General, much less sleeping near him. Washington seemed to grow concerned, then realized what was going through the boy’s mind. Even so, Alexander’s wellbeing was his number one priority, not his dignity. 

“You need to stay warm, Alexander.” Alex shook his head the smallest bit.

“N-No, sir, It’s alright. Really,” he said, laying his head down again. Washington sighed in exasperation. He never thought he’d have to do this just to get Alexander to take care of himself.

“Get closer to the fire, Alexander. That’s an order.” Alex opened his mouth to protest before realizing it was an order. Painfully, he stood and took a few steps closer to the fire. Before he sat down again, he seemed to remember something, and he removed his jacket, setting it next to the General. 

“Here, sir.” Washington just looked at Alexander for a moment before shaking his head in a mixture of irritation and puzzlement. 

“Alexander, I do hope you realize that if you don't put your coat back on, you’re going to freeze to death.” Alexander had lain back down by now, and his expression remained neutral.

“I’ll be fine.” It was an automatic response from him. ‘Are you hurt?’ ‘I’ll be fine.’ ‘Are you ill?’ ‘I’ll be fine.’ It wasn’t true most of the time. Within the next few days, he’d be bedridden with some illness, or his “small” wound would have gotten worse or become infected. Having known this about Hamilton for quite some time, Washington made a noise of disbelief, which Alexander chose to ignore. “I’m going to get some rest, sir. You should too,” the colonel said. And with that, he shut his eyes, falling asleep easily. The poor boy was exhausted. Washington waited a moment before standing slowly so as not to aggravate his side and retrieving the jacket the colonel had placed next to him. He moved toward Alexander and laid it gently over the boy’s sleeping form, brushing a strand of hair from Alexander’s face as he did so. Smiling a little at how foolishly selfless the boy could be at times, Washington made his way back to his spot against the tree, sat down again, and allowed sleep to claim him as well.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient with my awful posting schedule. I have no clue when the next chapter will be out, but soon hopefully! 
> 
> Love you guys! Stay safe!<3

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, more on the amazing person this story was created with. Again, please, PLEASE go check them out. Especially their original work: "Brothers: Life and Death". It's so so good!!!! Lil bit of angst, amazing writing, and super cool characters. Here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404120/chapters/56088931 so you can check it out. It deserves so many more reads. Drop a kudos and a comment when you get there!
> 
> (Anyway, thank you for reading so far, and more chapters will come. Love y'all!!)


End file.
